


And he's been there ever since: ficlets and snippets

by misereremolly



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly
Summary: Collection of random Culmets drabbles and short fics...





	And he's been there ever since: ficlets and snippets

**Gym Day**

Wednesdays were Hugh's favorite days at the gym. Not just because it was his arm day - and he loved arm day - but because it was the day of the week he could convince Paul to come along with him. His only disappointment was that Paul never spent any time on the gym floor with him. He'd always disappear down the hall into the studio room at the end, gym bag slung over his shoulder, supposedly do his mysterious workout, and then come out a little while later dressed once again in sweater and slacks and neatly groomed before Hugh was even done with his cardio. 

One day his routine was interrupted when he reached the point in his regimen for his favorite chest press machine and found it was being used by someone else. Usually he’d just skip ahead and return, but for some reason he decided today would be the day he’d go figure out what Paul was up to on Wednesday gym days. It’s not as if he’d ever been specifically uninvited.

Hugh meandered down the hall to the last studio and tapped on the door. “Paul?” 

“Come in.”

The door swept open and Hugh stepped into the slightly dimmed room. Forest-like sounds underscored with a drone suffused the air - and there Hugh spied Paul, bent over clear in half, each and every curve hugged almost obscenely in skin-tight black leggings.

His mind frizzed into a short-circuit, and he could see the shock in his face reflected back at him by the wall-length mirror. “Wh-what is this?”

“Downward-facing dog,” came Paul’s calm reply.

“Uh…?”

“Yoga,” a bit testy now, and Paul's head came up enough to lock eyes with Hugh's in the mirror. 

“I can see that. You just, you never…”

Paul sat back onto his heels and finally seemed to note the heat behind Hugh’s apparent befuddlement. 

He smirked. “Just wait until you see extended puppy pose.” 

“Is the door locked?”

“Um. Yes?”

“Then show me.”


End file.
